Greatest Time Of Year
by InvestInLove
Summary: Phil & Keely discus Christmas traditions. Especially mistletoe....Songfic to Aly & AJ's Greatest Time of Year. Pheely!


Greatest Time Of Year

**Another Christmas fic! Yay! Greatest Time of Year- Aly & AJ**

There's a special kind of feeling in the air  
It only happens at this time of year  
When everyone is filled with love and cheer  
'Cause that's what matters

It was a few days before Christmas and Keely sat in Phil's room, trying to get Phil to tell her what he got her for Christmas.

"Phil please!" She begged. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Keely, it's only a four day wait, you'll find out soon enough." He said.

_Pretty paper boxes tied with bows  
Walking in the sun or in the snow  
We can feel the excitement growing, knowing_

"Oh my god, Phil is that it!" She asked. She got up and picked up the box on Phil's desk, wrapped in gold paper with a red bow on it.

"That's part of it." He said with a smirk.

"Ughhhh, Phil!!! I hate waiting!" Phil laughed.

"I know. That's why it's so funny making you wait!" He said.

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

Keely sat back on his bed, looking disappointed. "Hey Keels, I have an idea." He said.

"What?" She said looking up at him.

"Let's not talk about. Then you might forget."

"Fine! But I doubt it will work!" She sighed.

We can get all cozy by the fire  
Turn the music up a little higher  
I don't think that I could ever tire  
Of being together

"What's Christmas like in the future?" She asked after a few minutes.

"It's nothing like here." He said. "I like it better here. Everyone has traditions. Even though some of them are a little weird."

"What's weird?" Keely asked.

"Uhhh mistletoe, for example." Keely had to look down so he would see her face turn bright red. "I mean, what's the point of kissing under a plant?"

"I don't know! But it's just…. special." Keely said.

Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe  
And stand by me

It's a picture perfect moment captured  
Memories that we'll have after

"It's cold up here!" Keely said.

"You want to go downstairs by the fireplace?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. They walked downstairs into their living room and sat on the couch by the fireplace.

"The tree looks great." Phil said.

"Yeah, that's because you decorated it." She said.

"Oh right." Phil said. He looked down. "But you helped."

Keely's face turned bright red again and she looked down at her hands.

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it  
Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday  
Yeah

Spend the holidays...

It's the greatest time

"Does your family have any traditions Keel?" He asked.

"Yeah. Since it's just me and my mom, we always spent Christmas together. Buying the tree, decorating it, christmas shopping, turning the radio up in the car and singing along to the Christmas songs." Keely said. "I love Christmas."

"Me too." Phil said. "But I love you more." He said under his breath.

Keely looked up. "Did you say something?" She asked.

"Nope." He lied.

It's the greatest time of year, and its here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it

Keely got closer to Phil on the couch. Phil put his arm around her, and suddenly they both knew. Somehow they knew how the other felt about the other.

"Are you the mistletoe thing is stupid?" Keely asked with a giggle.

Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
Joy to the world  
It's the greatest time of year  
It's the greatest time

"Oh I'm not so sure." He said.

He got his wizard out and without Keely seeing, he zapped some above the doorway. "You Keel, there's some right over there."

Keely smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Phil grabbed her hands and dragged her under the mistletoe.

It's the greatest time of year, and its here  
Help me celebrate it  
With everybody here, friends so dear  
Let me simply state it

They both leaned in, and had their first kiss, and they knew it was the magic of Christmas that had brought it on them.

When finally they broke apart, they looked at each other and smiled. "I love you Phil." Keely said.

"I love you too." Phil said.

Joy to the world and everyone  
Lift up your hearts and feel the love  
It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday

"You know," Keely said, leaning her head against Phil's chest," I've always loved Christmas, but now I really know why it's called the greatest time of year."

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

I know you're probably sick of me saying this, but it sucked. But oh well!!! Two down, two to go! R & r!


End file.
